


don't wanna miss a thing

by sarah_x



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, i hate these dorks so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the team are out on a mission in the 1920s, Ray and Len sample some of the finest beverages of the era and slow dance to Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> As I thought of this while listening to this song, and made explicit reference to it, I recommend going to listen to Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss A Thing either before or during this fic.

Leonard slammed the bottle of moonshine down on Ray’s workbench and the physicist jolted awake, mechanical wrist blaster primed for an assault.

“Easy, Boy Scout, it’s just me.”

Ray groaned and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. “Uh…what time is it? Is the team back yet?” Ray noticed the bottle sitting on his desk and began inspecting it. “Where’d you get this?”

The label read: _Genuine Brandy Sauce – 4 FL. OZ. – Alcohol 6% - 1923._ Upon removing the top and sniffing the sauce, it proved to be a lot more than just 6% alcohol. Ray recoiled from the pungency. “That whiskey?”

“Moonshine. Swung by one of the local speakeasies and managed to snag a bottle. Team won’t be back until tomorrow morning so I figured we’d let loose a little.” Leonard shot him a devilish smile.

 “You want to get drunk?” Ray replied, in disbelief. “With me?”

“No, Raymond, I was just going to throw a couple back with Gideon and test out the code I’ve been teaching myself.”

“No need to be a smartass.”

“No need to be a killjoy.”

Ray sighed in exasperation and branded the bottle at Leonard. “You realize this stuff is dangerous, right? Prohibition era wasn’t exactly known for its advances in health and safety.”

“Live a little, Raymond,” Leonard said, taking the bottle from him. “We’ve been benched while the others are out their enjoying the Jazz Age. The least we can do is try and appreciate as much of it as we can from this tin can. Unless you’d rather I go out there and wreak some havoc on the Metropolitan Museum of Art just a mere twenty minutes away from our current landing spot.”

“Give me the damn bottle.”

Ray had anxieties about being under the influence around Leonard, not just because he was a criminal who’d be happy to lift his valuables while Ray wasn’t functioning properly,  but also because Ray didn’t handle his liquor well. Alcohol made him too spontaneous and creatively reckless. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d ended up in the ER as a teenager after some drunken, half-brained plan. Those misgivings seemed to fade away as the two of them sat in the chairs of the Waverider, though, taking turns swigging from the bottle. “Should have kept it,” Leonard slurred in hindsight. “Would’ve been worth a fortune in 2016.”

“I’m sure they’ll be plenty more chances for you to steal some important artefact that future generations will never see. And for what? A little bit of money? There’s more to life than a little bit of money, you know.”

Leonard snatched the bottle from his hands and it was only when Ray turned and saw Leonard’s icy stare that he realized his mistake. “Don’t try and guilt trip me, rich  boy. Not everybody had everything handed to them from birth. Some of us had to fight just survive childhood.”

There was a moment of tense silence that passed between them as Leonard shifted in his seat next to Ray, as if debating whether to leave or not. When Ray spoke again, his voice was quiet and gentle. “Jax told me about what you did for your father.”

“Wasn’t his secret to tell. Stupid kid.”

“You were still willing to try and save him, even after everything he did to-”

“Don’t say it.”

Ray’s hand reached out to touch Leonard’s shoulder, almost instinctively, before he decided the other man probably didn’t want to be touched. Instead, he motioned for the bottle. Leonard passed it to him, if somewhat reluctantly. “What do you think the team are doing right now?”

“Probably living it up in the 20s,” Leonard replied. “Time of great parties and pretentious snobs just begging to be robbed. I hate Rip Hunter sometimes.”

“We could throw our own party,” Ray said and a familiar sense of inspiration that usually came with intoxication washed over him. “Just the two of us. Tell me Snart, do you like to dance?”

“I don’t think so, pretty boy. You haven’t even bought me a drink.”

“Come ooooooon,” Ray goaded, already on his feet and trying to pull Leonard out of his chair. “I know just the song. Gideon! Aerosmith, stat.”

“I am sorry,” The hologram of the ship’s AI appeared on the control desk before them, same slightly annoyed expression as always. “You’ll have to be more specific. Are you speaking of the Aerosmith band of the 1970s or the Aerosmith’s Lunar Bar established 2096.”

“They have a Lunar Bar in 2096?” Ray said in awe. “That’s awesome! But, uh, the band of the 70s. Can you play, _Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing_?”

“If I must,” Gideon paused for a moment before the song began quietly and melodiously echoing throughout the ship. "Will there be anything else?" 

“No, Gideon. Thanks a lot.”

Gideon’s hologram flickered from view and Ray turned back to Leonard who was staring at him like he was an idiot. “I don’t dance.” Leonard crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think you can make an exception for this song, it’s a classic,” Ray grinned and started singing along, “ _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…Watch you smile while you are sleeping…_ ”

Leonard’s unemotional pretense dropped, if just for a second, to reveal a small smirk he quickly tried to mask. “Alright, I’ll do it if it gets you to stop that sorry excuse you call singing.”

Leonard took Ray’s hand, while the other reached up and snaked around his shoulder lightly. Ray had some height on Leonard, so the other man had to tilt his head up to continue the conversation at this proximity. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for an Aerosmith fan, Palmer.”

“I wasn’t for a long while,” Ray said. “It was my fiancé Anna that was the big Aerosmith fan. This was one of her favourite songs, despite the cheesiness.”

“Fiancé, huh, Raymond? You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Yeah, well, she was my fiancé but she…uh…she died.”

Leonard paused, swaying uncoordinatedly to music while trying to think of an appropriate response. All he could muster was a lousy, “I’m…sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ray replied. “I mean, it’s hard sometimes with all this time travel stuff. It makes me think if I’d done this thing, or that, things might have turned out differently. But I know she wouldn’t want me to dwell on it. She would want me to move on.”

Leonard didn’t respond. He could feel Ray trembling beneath him, suddenly seeming very small and vulnerable, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Ray smiled back softly. Leonard wasn’t used to this, to having to comfort someone. It was foreign and something Leonard didn’t like doing. Yet with Ray it felt almost natural.

“Ready for the big finish, Snart?” Ray said.

“Don’t do it.”

“DON’T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES!”

“Stop.”

“DON’T WANNA FALL ASLEEP ‘CUS I’D MISS YOU BABE,”

Leonard kicked his shin. “Enough.”

Ray winced but kept going, smirking down at Leonard and getting louder the entire time. “AND I DON’T WANNA MISS A THING!”

“’CUS EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU…THE SWEETEST DREAM WILL NEVER DO I’D STILL MISS YOU BABE!”

“Jesus Christ.”

“AND I DON’T WANNA MISS A THING!”

“Are you done now?”

“Maybe…” Ray said and his entire face was lit up like a kid on Christmas, even his eyes seemed to be smiling. “Unless I get Gideon to play that song again.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What you going to do about it?” Ray challenged and he had his hand against Leonard’s chest now. “Short-stack?”

Leonard pushed Ray back into one of the seats of the Waverider and practically had to crawl into his lap to kiss him. It was odd at first – it had been a while since he’d kissed another man outside of a con – but no less sweet. Ray was eager to respond but Leonard pulled away just before things could get interesting. “You want to keep yowling, alley cat? Or do you want to put your money where your mouth is?” Leonard was smirking at him villainously and all Ray seemed to be able to do was nod vigorously in response.

It was Jax who found them the next day, curled up together in one of the cots. As they stirred awake, Jax said, “You know, I was gunna ask. Then I realized I probably don’t wanna know.”

Leonard winked at him. “Good choice, kid.”


End file.
